The Battle Scenes: Another time, Another place
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: The battle has finally ended, but who is left? Will a couple begin as another life ends? Oneshot/Series. SesshomaruxKagura


This is very much a sad one people, and I need no yelling about how I need to continue any other story, my state of mind kind of controls when I write and when I don't, sorry.

XxXxX Wind Witch and Taiyoukai XxXxX

The embers engulfed the tainted hanyou and his screams nearly deafened everyone near the battle field. Kagura in particular felt a thump in her chest as her feather about crashed into the ground. Her breathing became irregular; her heart she realized was causing her distress. _'Maybe Naraku's destruction was my own as well.' _ She crumpled to the ground and shuddered. She let her eyes gaze around the battle grounds, taking in everything and everyone the tainted hanyou had ruined. The hanyou Inuyasha lay immobile at the knees of the crying miko, Kagome. The undead miko know to her as 'Kikyo' stood next to her reincarnation with her hand on the young girls shoulder. What could only amount to misery and regret laid within the confines of her clay-made eyes. The taijiya and houshi were huddled together a few feet near, with a bloodied body of the kitsune in the houshi's arms. The taijiya, Sango was letting silent tears leak down her face, as she looked to her shoulder where the, now small neko-youkai sat mewling in pain for her lost friends. _'At least they lost a few as well, although it is a bit bitter sweet isn't it?' _her thoughts lead her vision to her older sister Kanna, who lay lifeless with her shattered mirror clutched in her childlike arms. Blood stained the girls white clothing, making Kagura cringe. The raging fire which had once been Naraku's body was now slowing in it's haste to destroy her once father like master. She glanced briefly at the Ookami-youkai whose body laid tangled and torn in a pile a ways off in the distance. _'Stupid Ookami, should've fled while it could've.' _ Her heart was racing and she knew that time was short. There was one body that stood without regret or rage, but a controlled step that seemed regal and confident. The taiyoukai in question slowly approached her failing body. She let her gaze travel up his body, to meet his gaze. His golden eyes seemed void of anything, but Kagura swore she could see something akin to grief in his gaze. Even with her failing body she shivered, she had realized long ago that this man, this taiyoukai had her true heart, if not her actual one, which at the time of recognition beat in Naraku's palm. The great Lord Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, a creation of the bastard who had, with his last breath taken Inuyasha, Shippo, Kanna, and soon herself with him into death. Her eyes were getting heavy and her heart rate was slowing, sputtering to keep itself going. When her heart stopped for a beat or two she felt warm hands come around her and knew instantly that the mighty taiyoukai had taken her into his embrace. His Momoko, was a pillow against her tired head. _'If only this heart would go on beating, maybe we could have tried something, ne Sesshomaru?'_ Her eyes opened with an incredible amount of effort. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and he let a sigh escape from his think lips. His breath smelled of a sweet scent that she had often linked to him.

"Sessho… maru…" even her voice was weak and took a great effort to use.

"Yes?" was his simple reply, that held more emotion then she had ever heard from the taiyoukai.

"I'm, I'm sorry that things happened as they have" she whispered, her lungs shuttered at the effort and she coughed, blood coming from her pale lips. Some of the blood landed on Momoko, but to her slight amazement the great inu-youkai did not try to rid his clothes of the blood.

"As am I Kagura, I find this difficult to say but I think that in the time we knew each other, my heart has never beat this fast. Not even when I was told of Otou-sama's death. What witchcraft have you cast upon me?" he asked her, his eyes glinted with concern. Concern for her she suddenly realized, not his brother or the smoldering ash that was Naraku, her.

"In another time, and place we could have been lovers" she wheezed. He simply nodded, clearly finding the words hard. She fought with her body to raise her right arm. She reached somewhere deep inside her and found the ounce of strength she needed and moved her hand to cup his face. He closed his eyes and revealed in the feel of the wind witch. She traced his red markings with her nimble fingers. With one last ounce of strength she raised her heavy head and kissed the taiyoukai, trying to express the meaning he had to her. In the past years of battle and alliance between her and the inu-youkai she'd fallen for him, and he'd become her world, wind was no longer having her heart. The taiyoukai's eyes widened then slowly closed and accepted the wind witch and her kiss. His right arm came around and he fully engulfed the wind witch, letting his emotions rein free for once in his life. _'Yes, another time another place, we could have been Kagura, but as of now I think we are' _his thoughts traveled on the ear of the wind only, which felt as if it was flowing through him. Her heart stuttered, stopped, restarted then finally gave out. Sesshomaru felt the moment that the wind witch was no more and gently set her into his arms, he still knelt on the ground. Sitting there he held her until her body turned to ash and floated to the wind. The last of the ash came up and caressed his face. For the first time in his life, after his mother had died, the great Lord Sesshomaru allowed himself to truly smile. _'Another time, another place, we will meet again'_ whispered the wind, and he nodded in agreement. Rising he walked away from the scene and its survivors, and let a single tear leak out of his golden eyes.

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

That's it, a pretty short story, but I hope you got the emotions and all that I was trying to express. Please don't flame me, I've been away from this series for a while, and I just got inspired to write this. Please tell me what you think though.

Sayonara,

DoE

_**(P.S. I'm thinking of changed my pen name, but it's only a thought so keep that in mind.) **_


End file.
